Sex Slave
by Ugawa
Summary: Sora's father is in some debt problems and unknown to him he is sold as a slave to a silver haired boy. Unable to pay the silver haired boy back to regain his freedom he must sell his body to him.But what happens when Sora's master starts to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt of a kingdom hearts fan-fiction. It's 3:49 In the morning and I have maths Gcse tomorrow at 1:45. But I couldn sleep and this theme just popped up in my head and I couldn't get it out. I was trying to sleep but I just had to start writing this, so I quickly got my laptop and here I am now lol. Hope it's worth it. I don't need much sleep as I had like 15 hours last night and 10 hours the night before. Plus I have lucazade active to keep me awake for the exam tomoz woo lol. Plus it's maths and I always find maths Exams easy.

GCSE HELP FOR MATHS PAPERS - ALWAYS START AT THE BACK AND WORK YOUR WAY BACKWARDS. TACKLE THE HARDER QUESTIONS WHILE YOUR STILL FRESH. -- Trust me it works every time.

Okay now I've babbled on a bit lets start this thing XD

Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it would be a Yaoi

--

Sora's head thumped as he started to wake up. He turned his head sideways to look at his alarm clock. _Where was his alarm clock! _He quickly tried to sit up but the thumping in his head brought him back down painfully. His vision was blurred and he felt woozy. He attempted to look round the room, _this_ _wasn't his room_.

He placed a trembling hand to his head, "Where am I?" He whispered to himself in confusion. "What am I doing here?"

His head was unbearably painful, he closed his perfectly blue eyes in hope it was all a dream and fell back to sleep.

The brunette looked smaller than usual in the king sized bed. He was in a room he didn't recognise and had no recollection of the previous night. The room he was in was ten times bigger than his usual one, with bookshelves and a desk placed to one side. He began to wake again, this time with less of a head ache and more awareness of his being. He placed his small soft hand on his head again and sat up. He pulled the covers off of himself and noticed he wasn't in his own clothes. He was wearing a very long buttoned shirt, he swung his legs round off the bed and stood up. He swayed slightly getting his barring before heading for the bedroom door. The shirt hung just before his knees. He walked across the bedroom floor and stopped as he noticed himself in a large mirror. His normal perfectly spiked brunette hair was in a terrible state and his face and neck were covered in bruises. He gasped at the sight of himself and quickly moved the shirt to see more of his flesh. Just as he thought his whole body was covered in red marks and bruises.

"What's happened to me?" He whispered as he ran a hand across his bruised face. He looked around the room once more trying to remember where he was and how he got there, but nothing came back to him. He sighed and looked back to the mirror.

'_BANG' _Sora jumped as the bedroom door flung open, revealing a silver haired boy. The boy didn't look that much older than Sora did but he was much bigger built. Sora brought his hands to just below his face and his eyes glistened in fear. The silver haired boy stood in the doorway smirking to himself.

"So you're awake then."

"W..Where am I?" Asked Sora slowly.

"Hmm I see the drugs wore off, you're able to stand now," the silver haired boy started to walk slowly towards the smaller brunette.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora stepping backwards, trying to stay away from the silver haired boy.

"You don't remember last night?" Asked the silver haired boy still smirking.

Sora shook his head. The silver haired boy was still advancing slowly towards the now trembling brunette. Sora continued to back away. The older boy laughed.

"You don't remember last night, them drugs must have been strong. Don't worry you'll remember eventually."

But that was what Sora was worried about.

"What happened?" He asked as he felt something knock into the bottom of his legs, he looked around and noticed he had backed into the bed.

"Well," said the silver haired boy, an evil smile appeared across his lips, "you belong to me now."

Sora gasped, his eyes flashed with fear. "What are you talking about?"

The silver haired boy only laughed. The beautiful brunette started to get agitated, he began to shout.

"Where am I! What am I doing here? Let me go, Now!" He swung his arm out in irritation, but it was caught by the older boy. Sora was now eye to eye with the silver haired boy and his aqua eyes.

"I already told you," he said quietly, "you belong to me now."

Before Sora could protest he was flung onto the bed with the silver haired boy on top of him. The blue eyed boy was now held down with his wrists at either side of his head. He whimpered in fear.

"L..let m..me go," he said as he squirmed under the control of the older boy. "I said let me go," he said a little louder when there was no response. The silver haired boy laughed at the attempt of escape.

"You're not going anywhere, you belong to me now."

Sora's eyes filled with fear again, the grip around his wrists became tighter.

"P..please let me g..go."

The grip became even tigher, Sora whimpered in pain.

"You're hurting me," his trembling voice managed to say.

Sora could do nothing but stare up into the aqua coloured eyes above him. The silver haired boy started to lower himself to boy's lips but Sora turned his head to stop the kiss.

"P..please Let me go," he whimpered again with his eyes tightly shut. The silver haired boy laughed and started kissing the boys soft bruised neck. Sora eyes opened in fear and he began to fight against the boys grip.

'_No_,' he thought to himself, '_please no this isn't happening_.'

Sora continued to fight against the grip but failed, he wasn't strong enough. He was still a bit dazed from the drugs and he knew he wasn't going anywhere, his body went limp and tears began to fall slowly from his perfectly blue eyes. He whimpered slightly as the silver haired boy continued to nibble at his neck. Sora laid completely still staring at the bedroom door through teary eyes. Sickness and disgust clouded his mind as the silver haired boy continued to nibble and suck on his skin. The silver haired boy now lent on Sora's wrist with his elbow and used his free hand to take hold of his soft tanned face. Sora's head was moved to look at the aqua eyed boy there was no reaction Sora let his head get moved unwilling to fight anymore. He stared upwards as the silver haired boy advanced into a strong kiss.

'_WHACK_' Sora sat breathing heavily his hand still raised in the air, the silver haired boy's head was turned by the impact of the hand. He looked back at the brunette.

"Not a clever move," he said quietly.

Sora's eyes filled with fear again.

'_No_'

--

The brunette was now bent over across the bed with an arm held behind his back. The shirt had been forcefully ripped off revealing his bruised body.

"Please, you're hurting me!" Cried Sora as his arm twisted tighter behind his back.

"I'm not hurting you, not yet anyway," said the silver haired boy undoing his own trousers.

Sora's eyes widened at the sound of the undoing zip. He began to fight again.

"No please, no!" Tears fell down his tanned cheeks as he attempted to escape the tight grip.

"Why are you doing this!" He gave up and his head fell forwards, more tears flooded down his cheeks. Rough fingers traced down his back making him shiver under the touch.

The silver haired boy leaned over to whisper in the brunettes ear.

"You're mine now, don't forget it."

Sora cried out with pain from the intrusion piercing through his body. He arched his back up and continued to cry out. His whole body trembled in pain as the intrusion came back deeper and deeper with each thrust. The silver haired boy leant against Sora's body making him completely unable to move. With the hand he _was_ using to support himself he took hold of Sora's front and started rubbing it. The younger brunette attempted to arch his back again as he cried out with pain and whimpered at the same time. The cries of pain turned into high croaky moans as his body began to tremble.

"_Don't cum, please don't cum_!" He thought to himself as his body began to get hot. The silver haired boy began to lick the brunettes neck making it almost impossible to control himself. He hated himself with a passion for it but he began to moan in pleasure, he couldn't help it. He quickly placed his hand over his own mouth trying to muffle the noise, bit it was no use. His body began to get hotter and hotter he started twitching under the older boys body, he couldn't hold it anymore, he was going to…

Sora's body started to violently spasm out of control, a smirk fell across the older boys lips. He let go of the brunette letting him collapse onto the bed breathing hard. The silver haired boy brought his hand up to lick it clean. Sora could do nothing but lay in completely humiliation.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it," said the silver haired boy.

"C..can I go now?" Asked Sora not even able to look at the older boy.

"I already told you," laughed the silver haired boy, "you belong to me now."

Sora's eyes widened, he covered himself before sitting up.

"Please let me go, I'll do anything!"

"Well I can't just let you go, I paid a lot of money for you."

Sora sat in confusion.

"Okay, if you want to go you'll have to find a way of paying me back."

Sora sat for a second before replying. "How much?"

The silver haired boy smirked again, " one hundred million pounds."

Sora's eyes widened even more and he gasped loudly, he began to shake uncontrollably.

"H..H..How am I meant to pay you back, I don't have that sort of money," he said quietly tears running down his cheeks, Sora looked up.

"Let me call my dad! He owns a business he might be able to pay you!" Said Sora with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. The silver haired boy began to laugh even harder than earlier.

"Your dad? You really can't remember anything."

Sora looked up confusion flooded his face. The silver haired boy decided to tell him, he lent closer to the brunette.

"It was your dad that sold you."

Sora crashed off the bed still holding the cover around him. "You're lying! You're a liar! My dad would never do that!"

"Well I don't know much about it myself, all I know is he was in debt with some bad loan sharks. He needed the money quickly so he decided to sell you at the auction."

"Auction?" Asked Sora quietly.

"Yeah, which is where I bought you for one hundred million pounds. My father was a great business man, when he died his business and assets were left for me. When I saw you I couldn't resist in having you." An evil look possessed his face again. "So can you pay me back? If you can I'll let you go, you can leave now. I'll be nice, you can take a thousand off because I've already used you once."

Sora began to cry.

"Hmm, take that as a no then. Well I do have a proposal."

Sora looked up through teary eyes, he knew he didn't want to hear this.

"You sell me your body at five hundred thousand pounds a time, until your debt with me is paid off. Until then you're mine."

Sora looked away, he knew he had no choice. But why, why would his father do that.

"Is it a deal?" Asked the Silver haired boy.

Sora looked back up into the aqua coloured eyes, he had no choice.

"Deal," he said quietly clutching the covers around him.

"Okay well you can call me Riku, I already know your name Sora."

Riku stood up and headed for the door.

"And don't try to escape, even if you get out I have ways in catching you. And besides where would you go, even your dad didn't want you." With that he left the room.

Sora laid down on the bed in pain, he cried quietly until he fell asleep.

--

The previous night….

_All He could see was a bright light shinning down on him. He looked round dazed as he heard people shouting out numbers._

_"fifty million, do I hear fifty million."_

_"Fifty million there."_

_He tried to move but a chain was around his neck and ankles, he was chained to the stage._

_What was going on?_

" _seventy five million going once, going twice,"_

"_one hundred million, in cash!" Shouted out a voice from the crowd._

"_Sold!"_

_A bang from a hammer was heard and Sora's world turned black._

_--_

_Well it still seemed better in my head._

_Its now 5:30 exactly. I need my sleep now._

_If people want me to continue this story then R&R It might sound like it buy it's not a oneshot I can see I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story lol_

_Hope people enjoyed the first chapter_

_Well going to sleep now._

_Dnt forget to R&R ty _

_XX_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well this is the second chapter, I did have some idea's but they might be better in my head. I'm going to have to see how it goes. I have a great idea for the next chapter though, tis gonna be great . Well I hope this chapter turns out okay coz I really want to start the next one. Nd for those of you who read my last intro, I aced my maths exams and I only had like 2 hours sleep :P lol**_

_**Nd fankyoo to :**_

_**Secretsuperstar1234 and midnight808 for there great reviews **_

_**Ty, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter **_

_**And if anyone has any idea's for a good chapter then please let me know, the more idea's the better **_

_**Okay let's begin.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own kingdom hearts, If I did it would be a Yaoi** _

_--_

_1 week later - £3,000,000 paid off £97,000,000 left. _

A week had passed since Sora had become the sex toy for the older silver haired boy. The days weren't to bad for him as he would have free range of the apartment while his 'master' was at work. The day was usually spent watching T.V or sleeping off the pain from the previous night. The brunette had started to come to terms with his situation and hadn't tried to escape. He didn't mind Riku that much although he would freeze with fear or freak out every time the silver haired boy was near him or would touch him, he didn't find him completely heartless. Sora knew his position and what would be waiting for him every night but that didn't stop him from fighting back. After all, as disgusted he was with the situation, he would find it more terrifyingly horrible if he let the silver haired boy think he had just given up.

Although Riku would mostly be a complete scumbag he still managed to surprise Sora with sudden acts of affection. Which was how Sora could tell he wasn't_ completely_ heartless.

--

The brunette awoke in the usual empty bed, he stretched while yawing and scratched the back of his head. He was used to waking up alone in the apartment. He got up and put on the clothes Riku had got for him, after all if he was staying a while he had to have more than just Riku's long shirts to wear. He looked in the large mirror in the bedroom, the bruises had almost completely vanished, but new ones were replacing them. He sighed and walked into the Kitchen.

'How long am I going to have to stay here,' thought Sora as he reached up for a plate, like usual he couldn't reach. He was to short to reach them so he clambered up onto the kitchen unit. Once he had hold of the plate he turned himself round and sat on the unit with his eyes closed and sighed again.

'Why does everything have to be so big in this place,' he thought to himself as he jumped down from the unit. He walked over to the fridge where the usual sandwich would be that Riku had made for him before he had left for work.

'_I'll be going to work every morning by around six am, so I'll leave you something to eat in the fridge for when you wake,"_

'Why did that bastard have to be so thoughtful," thought Sora with a sweat drop appearing on his head from the memory.

'Okay how long will I have to stay here for, let's see. I've paid off three million so I've got ninety seven million left." He looked up to the ceiling and put a finger to his bottom lip while he tried to work out how long he had left.

'Okay so that's five hundred thousand a day or so, I have to sleep with him one hundred and ninety four times,' dark rings formed around his eyes as he carried on calculating, the voice in his head became more depressed by the second.

'So that could be a year or so," His head hung with a dark cloud around it. 'I'm going to die before I leave this place.'

The brunette was so caught up in his trail of thought he didn't notice the entrance of the older boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked putting his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Sora gasped at the shock of the touch and jumped back dropping the plate to the floor. The glass plate smashed everywhere.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He bent down quickly to pick up the shards of glass.

"Wait…" Said Riku before…

"Ow!" Sora cried out pulling his bleeding hand up.

"Run your hand under some cold water, I'll clear this up," said Riku bending down besides Sora.

Sora done what he was told and stood at the kitchen sink running his hand under the cold water, he watched as Riku picked up the shards of broken glass.

'What is he doing?' Thought Sora as the silver haired boy placed the larger bits of glass in the bin.

'Why is he being…Kind?'

"Be more careful next time," said Riku while poking Sora's head snapping him quickly out of his trail of thought again.

"Riku…" Sora began.

"Because I don't want damaged good."

Sora clenched his fist and the dark imaginary cloud formed over his head again, 'Bastard.'

--

"What!" Asked Sora as he stood open mouthed.

"You're to clumsy to stay here by yourself, if I wasn't here you could of seriously damaged yourself."

'I only dropped the plate because of you!' Thought Sora as the silver haired boy carried on.

"So starting tomorrow you'll be coming to work with me."

"B…B…But," Stammered Sora.

"You don't have a choice," said Riku while folding his arms.

Sora's head sunk, 'great, now on top of being sexually abused every night I now have to wake up at six am every morning, things can't get much worse."

"So because you'll have to get up early tomorrow you should go and have an early night."

Sora's head shot up, 'An early night? Where I'm actually going to bed to go to sleep, maybe this work thing isn't so bad.'

"Okay," said Sora turning for the bedroom.

"I'll be in there to sort you out soon," said Riku opening the fridge door.

Sora's head hung again, 'I knew it was to good to be true.'

--

"There you are Riku," said a girl in a short pink dress, "Xemnas is on line one, he want's to talk to you and…"

She noticed the brunette boy behind him.

"Whose this?" She asked tapping the pen she held on the clipboard she held in the other hand.

"A new assistant," said Riku as he walked into the office, Sora tailed behind.

The girl beamed and put the pen on the clipboard so she could hold out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi."

"Sora," said the boy returning the handshake.

"Anyway about Xemnas."

"Tell him I'm busy all he wants is to offer something for the company again, he keeps trying to get his hands on it."

"Okay Sir and umm… Your brother is here to see you."

"Great," said Riku sarcastically, "Tell him to come up."

"Okay, should I take Sora with me Sir?"

"No he can stay with me."

Riku's office was almost as big as his bedroom. Sora looked around at all the books in cabinets and the large desk in front of a large window. This boy really didn't know the meaning of going over the top. At the side of the room there was a sofa and three chairs, all real brown leather. Sora looked to the large desk then to the sofa and dreaded to think what his job here would be.

"So, how do you like my office," said Riku sitting down on the sofa.

"It's a bit much isn't it?" Asked Sora looking round the room again.

Riku shrugged, "Maybe, come sit over here my bother will be up soon."

Sora done as he was told, he sat next to the silver haired boy awkwardly. He noticed the boy looking at him in the corner of his eye but dared not to look just in case of a sudden advance.

'He looks so cute sitting like that,' thought Riku as he watched the boy.

Sora shuffled a little awkwardly under the watch of the older boy. An evil smirk crossed the boys lips, Sora noticed it but before he could move he was being pinned down to the leather Sofa.

"R..Riku," he said struggling from the grip.

"What?" Said the older boy, lips close to the tanned neck as Sora moved his head away not to look at him.

"Stop it, someone could walk in. Your brothers coming."

Riku smirked again, "Anything to get away from me huh." He nuzzled the tanned neck causing Sora's breathing pattern to change.

The door opened. "Hey bro, what you up to… ooh. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No shut the door behind you Demyx."

The boy done as he was told and sat in a chair opposite the sofa, Riku had already gotten off of Sora and was now brushing himself down. Sora sat with his hands in his lap.

Riku's brother didn't look anything like him, he had blonde hair shaved into a mullet and was a lot smaller built.

"Whose the new one then?" Said Demyx eyeing up the brunette.

"His name's Sora."

"Quite the looker you got this time Bro, but not your usual type. Hi I'm Demyx by the way."

Sora nodded, 'what did he mean not his usual type?' Thought Sora.

"What do you want Demyx?" Asked Riku arms folded.

"Well you see," said the blonde haired boy, "I need another loan," he said nervously laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"What for this time?"

"Well you see I have this great idea for a new film, but I just need the money to get it started."

"What like your last great idea?"

"This one is ten times better… and the leading roll will be a beautiful lady forcefully captured…" Riku's brother carried on babbling on about the story line. Riku looked as if he had already lost interest. Demyx was now on his feet fists clenched with enthusiasm while explaining the finale of his film. Sora watched the blonde haired boy as he swung his arms around as if he had just had a great victory.

"Not interested… why don't you stick to the films you're good at." Said Riku sounding very unexcited about the idea.

"I would but you can't find talent like you used to, viewers don't want to watch luvy duvy ones anymore, they're not selling like they used to. People want to see true innocent beauties being taken, having their innocents taken away."

Sora tilted his head sideways wondering what sort of videos they were talking about, they couldn't be talking about…

Demyx looked at the confused boy. "You know you'd be great in a video like that, Riku if you lend him to me for…"

Riku shot a fiery look at his brother.

Demyx shook his hands in front of himself smiling nervously. "It was only an idea."

--

"So Sora," said Kairi leaning over the desk to talk to him so the silver haired boy on the phone couldn't hear her. "What's your relationship with Riku?"

The brunette didn't know how to answer. "We… umm."

"You're a couple?" Asked the purple haired girl.

"No!" Shouted Sora suddenly, "I would never go out with that bastard!"

"Hmm.. Didn't think so, after all he's not gay."

Sora thought to himself about this, 'not gay? Then why does he do those things to me every night?'

"What's wrong Sora?" Asked the girl.

Sora started to laugh nervously shaking his hands in front of himself, "No… Nothing."

Both were disturbed by the raised voice coming from the other side of them room.

"I've already told you once, you're never going to get your scrubby hands on my company……..No!………I said NO!" With that he slammed the phone down.

"Everything okay Sir?" Asked Kairi standing back up straight clipboard still in hand.

"Fine, if he rings again hang up on him." He looked at his watch. "Right I'm going home for tonight," He went to walk out the room. "Well come on Sora!"

The brunette hurried himself out the room waving goodbye to Kairi who was now shaking her head.

--

Okay this chapter was a bit boring. I didn't want to put any scenes in where Riku took Sora because eventually it will get old if I have it in every chapter. Plus this chapter was vital for the next few chapters XD

Okay

R&R Please people, I'm going to start the next chapter tonight so it should be updated by tomorrow hopefully


	3. Chapter 3

Okay third chapter woo lol this one is going to be much better I fink. XD And yes some people have guessed it, it is a slightly parody of a Yaoi I watched ages ago. It's a pity there was only like 4 short Ova's of it so soon I have to start coming up with more of my own ideas :P

--

Two weeks later £7,000,000 Paid off £93,000,000 left to pay

Sora had started getting tired, he didn't think he could take this any longer. He had started to give up, he didn't care anymore. He didn't struggle as much as he used to and Riku had noticed his toy becoming less resistant. It seemed never ending, he still had ninety-three million pounds to pay back.

--

Sora stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror that stretched across the wall in front of the sink. He sighed and looked away from his own reflection, he couldn't stand the sight of himself anymore. His perfectly spiked hair had become a lot less perfect and his shinning blue eyes had become duller than they had ever been before. He couldn't stand living with the son of a bitch anymore, at first he thought Riku might have had a heart but the last week had proved him wrong. He had had nothing but continuing abuse from the boy, sexually and verbally, he didn't know how much more he could take. He turned on the tap to wash his face, he watch the water flow down the sink as water dripped off his chin. Holding onto the sink's unit he looked back up at himself. He again was wearing one of Riku's long buttoned shirts, the silver haired boy preferred him to wear them at night times for easy access. He grabbed the towel on the wrack beside him and dried his face.

"What's taking you so long?" Asked Riku now standing in the bathroom doorway. Sora dropped the towel in a fright.

"N..nothing I.. was just.."

Riku smirked. "It doesn't matter," he walked closer to the brunette and touched the boys face. "I'm bored of waiting, I'll just take you in here." Sora's eyes widened as Riku pushed himself against him causing the boy to squint a little in pain, he was now being squashed between the boy and the sink unit.

"I enjoyed taking you in here last time," he ran a hand across Sora's face as the brunette turned away. "I liked hearing your moans echoing off the walls."

Sora closed his eyes.

"Why do you always act like that, like you hate it. I know it turns you on," he brought his mouth closer to Sora's ear, "I can tell by the noises you make, I'm not deaf."

Sora turned his head and tried to push the older boy away from him. "I don't… I'd never..!"

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and swung him round so he was facing the mirror.

"I want you to watch yourself."

"W..What?" Whimpered Sora.

"I want you to watch the faces you make when I touch you," he whispered in Sora's ear, "When I make you cum."

Riku lifted a hand up Sora's shirt making him wince a little, the brunette turned his head away. Riku grabbed Sora's face with his free hand and turned his head to look at the mirror again.

"N.no, please don't," said Sora's now trembling voice as he tried to look anywhere else but at his own reflection. Sora wonder why he even bothered to ask him to stop anymore, he knew it would make no difference. It just seemed to be his normal reaction. He watched himself as Riku slid a hand down his tanned body, he didn't like what he saw. His mouth fell open to let out a pained moan, his face turned red with embarrassment as he watched the look on his own face. Not being able to stand the sight of himself anymore he let his head hang in shame.

Riku's lips moved to his normal smirk, "Did I say you could look away?"

Sora's body shook as he stared down at the sink. "Riku please," he whispered, "don't make me watch." A few tear drops landed on the sink's unit. Riku noticed the water falling from Sora's eyes and stopped for a second before carrying on the torment.

"I'll pay you an extra two hundred thousand if you watch your reflection."

Sora's eyes tightly shut together letting the remainder of the water squeeze out of them. Slowly he lifted his head back up, he looked at his now wet flustered face.

"That's a good boy," said Riku starting to suck on the boy's neck.

Sora's shoulders rose slightly and his face started to get more flustered.

'_Why me?' _thought Sora as he held tighter onto the sinks unit_, 'why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?'_

His thought was cut short as a stray hand found its way between his legs. He watched as his eyes widen slightly at the touch. Riku was now pumping the boy as he watched evilly over the brunettes shoulder. Sora bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from making any noise, it was no use he couldn't hold it in anymore and started moaning in pleasure.

'_Why do I look like that? Why do I like as if I'm enjoying it when all I want is for him to stop?'_

A stray tear ran down Sora's cheek as he began to reach climax. Riku stopped and moved away. Sora stood shaking as he continued to clutch onto the sinks unit. He stood in pain at the closeness of his climax, he needed release. Riku slid down the bathroom wall and sat on the floor watching his toy shake uncontrollably, Sora turned and looked at the boy on the floor.

"What's the matter Sora?" Asked Riku as he smiled at the boy.

"I… You…It," stuttered the boy.

"Oh did you need me to finish the job?" Asked Riku lips twitching.

Sora looked sideways still shaking, _'I don't need anything from him, the pain will go away by itself.'_

Riku lent forwards and stroked Sora's erection. The brunette flinched as the pain got worse, he couldn't take it anymore.

'_Why do I feel like I need release so badly? It wasn't like this before.'_

"You know what you have to do if you want me to finish the job," said Riku quietly.

Sora bit his bottom lip and tightly shut his eyes, slowly he knelt down in front of Riku where he sat. He slowly lent in to kiss the silver haired boy.

'_What am I doing?'_

He kissed the boy on the lips, "Please," he said quietly looking sideways, he couldn't look at the boy in the face.

"Please what?" Taunted the boy.

Sora shuddered and closed his eyes again, "Please… I need you to… finish the job."

'_What am I becoming?'…_

Sora laid silently on Riku's king size bed._ 'I can't do this anymore, what am I becoming.'_

His once perfectly blue eyes were glazed over as he lay staring at the bedroom door. Fresh bruises covered his fragile body but he didn't care anymore, what was the point.

The door to the room opened revealing the silver haired boy on the other side, he walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he ran a hand over Sora's cheek, the boy flinched.

"I'm sorry, next time I won't be so rough," said Riku as he noticed the newly forming bruises.

'_Next time,' _thought Sora.

"We should get some sleep now," said Riku taking his shirt off.

'_Next time,'_

"Sora? What's the matter?" Asked Riku looking down in to the glazed over eyes.

'_Next time!'_

Sora threw himself onto his knees in front of Riku, he clutched onto the boys trouser legs and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please!" He sobbed, "please, I can't do this anymore, let me pay you off some other way. I'll get a job I'll pay you back. Just please not this, not anymore. I can't handle it." Sora continued to cry as he held on to Riku's trouser legs.

Riku's eyes widened at the sudden out burst before going back to normal.

"You won't be able to find a job with good enough pay to pay me back I…"

"I'll find one please," sobbed Sora again.

Riku smirked to himself, "Okay, if sleeping with me is that bad then I'll get you a job. I'll get you one that pays good enough so you can pay me back eventually."

Sora looked up it disbelief, "A real job?" He asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yes a real job," said Riku, "You'd better get some sleep, we have to get up early for your interview tomorrow."

With that Riku walked back out of the bedroom. Sora sat on the floor not believing what he had just heard.

'_Why was that too easy?' He thought to himself as he climbed back into the bed._

_--_

_Well that's the end of chapter three, it took me some time to get it up. If you want me to update quicker please R&R _

_XX_


End file.
